inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shamshir
'Esse Artigo é Sobre o Time Saudi Arabia's national de Inazuma Eleven GO, Para Ver A Equipe Clássica Visite The Barracuda. ---- '''Shamshir (シャムシール, Shamushīru) é o Time Representante Da Arábia Saudita no Football Frontier International Vision 2. Info Eles foram o terceiro adversário do Japão Inazuma nas preliminares da Ásia. Sua equipe é conhecida como os "Leões da Arábia" e está perto do número um em ataque porque eles não são apenas muito rápidos e destrutivos como uma equipe, mas como um indivíduo. Seu estilo de jogo envolve atacar persistentemente os pontos fracos de seus oponentes até que sejam derrubados.No jogo, eles podem ser desafiados novamente na rota do alienígena espacial em Sazanaara, como a terceira equipe na rota certa. Todos os membros estão no nível 25. Uniforme O uniforme consiste em camisas verdes com listras brancas que vão desde os ombros até as mangas, bordas brancas com listras verdes e colarinho branco listrado verde, calções brancos e meias verdes. O uniforme do goleiro é composto por uma camisa preta de mangas compridas com listras antracite nas mangas e ombros e um círculo roxo sob a gola, calções de antracite e meias pretas. A braçadeira de capitão, assumida por Said Ashraf, é vermelha. Plot Shamshir apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 8 para o seu jogo contra o Japão Inazuma. Quando o jogo começou, Shamshir rapidamente conseguiu roubar a bola das peças do Inazuma Japan. Eles finalmente chegaram em frente ao gol e o capitão, Said Ashraf, usou seu hissatsu Oil Rush para marcar o primeiro gol. Said acabou marcando um gol facilmente porque era muito rápido para Ibuki Munemasa pegá-lo. No decorrer da partida, um dos membros do Inazuma Japan, Kusaka Ryuuji, não conseguiu se concentrar adequadamente no jogo. Kusaka foi então ridicularizado quando Said, Kasim Bador e Tamir Nasr o chamaram de fraco. No entanto, os três foram então atacados por um Kusaka enfurecido, causando uma falta. A primeira metade da partida logo terminou com Shamshir na liderança com uma pontuação de 1-0.A segunda metade continuou no episódio 9 com Shamshir começando com o Pontapé Inicial. Enquanto Shamshir estava bem, Inazuma Japão teve um tempo difícil, uma vez que decidiu não passar a bola para Kusaka. Depois que Sultan Karam facilmente pegou o tiro normal de Matatagi Hayato, ele jogou a bola para Said para que ele pudesse usar a tática Hissatsu da equipe Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi. A tática permitiu que eles chegassem perto do gol e Said marcou novamente usando o Oil Rush. A pontuação da partida, em seguida, tornou-se 2-0, com Shamshir na liderança. Durante a partida, Shamshir de repente mudou seu plano. Em vez de marcar gols, eles queriam deixar Kusaka louco de novo, então usaram uma formação para soltá-lo. Uma de suas táticas foi dar cabeçadas e propositalmente tropeçar em Kusaka. Depois que Said chutou a bola no rosto de Kusaka, Kusaka ficou irritado e queria espancá-lo. No entanto, Matsukaze Tenma parou Kusaka, tornando-o calmo novamente. Apenas quando a partida recomeçou, a gangue rival de Kusaka apareceu e a partida teve que ser temporariamente interrompida. A turma veio para Kusaka apenas com o propósito de se vingar desde que a gangue de Kusaka espancou sua gangue mal. A gangue logo partiu devido a Kusaka se transformar em seu modo de vida. Depois que outros problemas foram resolvidos, a partida foi retomada. Quando o jogo recomeçou, Shamshir teve um tempo difícil desde que Kusaka entrou em seu modo de novo novamente. Shamshir finalmente perdeu um ponto depois que Sultan não conseguiu parar o Parkour Attack de Matatagi com seu hissatsu Dry Blow, fazendo o placar de 1-2. O sultão não conseguiu parar um gol novamente depois que Tsurugi Kyousuke usou o Bicycle Sword, fazendo o placar de 2-2. Depois que Tenma usou God Wind, Assad Gais, Batal Majid e Shakir Zahar tentaram bloqueá-lo juntos, mas falharam, já que sua força era muito poderosa. No entanto, Sultan foi bem sucedido em pará-lo. Ele então jogou a bola para Said, que usou Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi novamente, mas Kusaka parou com a cobrança. Sultan mais uma vez deixou um gol depois de Kusaka usar Kyoubou Head. A partida terminou com o placar sendo 3-2, com Shamshir perdendo. Membros #'Sultan Karam' (GL) #'Shakir Zahar' (DF) #'Assad Gais' (DF) #'Batal Majid' (DF) #'Kamil Sadid' (DF) #'Khalil Utbah' (MC) #'Nazim Nizar' (MC) #'Tamir Nasr' (MC) #'Rashid Haqim' (MC) #'Said Ashraf' (AT/capitão) #'Kasim Bador' (AT) Tática Hissatsu * Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi Trivia *A shamshir is a type of sabre with a curve that is considered radical for a sword: 5 to 15 degrees from tip to tip. *Shamshir's the only team in which the players didn't show any signs of paranormal-related things after their defeat against Inazuma Japan. Galeria 1111.png 2.png 3.PNG 4.PNG Navegação Categoria:FFIV2 Categoria:Times Categoria:Equipes do Galaxy